A work vehicle such as a wheel loader includes a work machine such as a bucket. The work vehicle is configured to extend and contract a work machine actuator such as a bucket cylinder and an arm cylinder to thereby move the work machine. The work vehicle is configured to be able to travel. The work vehicle is configured to drive a steering cylinder (steering actuator) to switch (change) a traveling direction. These actuators are hydraulically driven with hydraulic oil. The work vehicle includes a hydraulic drive device to drive these actuators. An exemplary hydraulic drive device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In the hydraulic control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a steering actuator and a work machine actuator are connected in parallel to a hydraulic pump. A steering control valve and a work machine control valve are provided for the steering actuator and the work machine actuator, respectively, to control the flow rate of the hydraulic oil flowing to the steering actuator and the flow rate of the hydraulic oil flowing to the work machine actuator, respectively. A meter-in compensator is provided in a meter-in passage connecting the hydraulic pump to the steering control valve. A bleed-off compensator is provided in a bleed-off passage connecting the hydraulic pump to the work machine control valve. The meter-in compensator compensates a differential pressure between an upstream side and a downstream side of the steering control valve to secure the flow rate of the hydraulic oil supplied to the steering control valve. The bleed-off compensator makes use of a pressure on the downstream side of the steering control valve as a pilot pressure. Thus, the hydraulic oil is supplied to the work machine control valve while securing the flow rate of the hydraulic oil which is required for the steering device.